The Disappearance of Many Smashers III
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: The sequel to The Disappearance of Many Smashers is finally here! This is the continued story of The Disappearance of Many Smashers II.
1. Flashback Within a Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_Flashback_

The day when Rin and Dark decided to go to skyward. The two ladies had to face Lilinia, which one of Dark's wings were cut off. Many bodies were dead, but Rin knew that someone, where ever they were, had revival powers.

"I'm pretty sure that someone in this world has revival powers."

"I never thought of that, that's the best idea I've ever heard! You are a smart cookie."

"...Please don't call me that."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Rin."

"Okay, anyways back to business, what place do you think that someone would have these revival powers?"

"Skyward?"

"I was just thinking of that, I bet lady Palutena can revive everyone here."

_Revival time_

The day when the two girls meet Palutena who revives everyone who had died. Palutena also healed Dark's wing.

"Sweet, so that means you'll revive everyone, right?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! Thank you Lady Palutena! I owe you one!" Dark said in a cheerful way. Palutena raised her staff which it started glowing. Everyone that was dead is now alive again.

"Everyone is alive again," Palutena paused for a moment then noticed that Dark's left wing was missing and uses her staff to recover Dark's wings. "And your wing is recovered."

"Thank you so much! Rin and I got to go back so we and the rest can destroy that evil Lilinia." Rin and Dark fly off and they go down into the smash world to find where everyone was. Wolf was looking at himself, he was surprised and thankful to be alive again. He catches Rin and Dark flying by and looks up.

_Pitch Black Room_

They day when Captain Falcon saw that Lexi was still alive. At night, Ellen had a nightmare about a creature, called a spidefang.

"You foolish girl, I am not a vampire, for I am a spidefang!" The creature snapped raising its voice on last word.

"I'm actually a little scared now." Ellen said with a slight, frightening tone.

"Good." The spiderfang runs over to Ellen and breaks the right arm part of her armor off.

"Hey, don't do that! Guys, wake up, Help!" Ellen screamed.

"I got rid of almost everyone and I'm going to finish doing that, child,"The spidefang bite's Ellen's arm deeply and listens to her screams of pain. "Goodbye, imprudent child!"

_Morning Weather_

The day when everyone starts to wake up from the bad weather. Wolf was the first one to wake up and notice the weather. A bunch of trees and some broken glass laying on the flat, wet ground.

_Spidefangs_

The day when a new enemy named Dolan makes his appearance. Later on, Ellen finds some information about the spidefangs.

"...Spidefangs are pale-white creatures that have very long chin-length fangs which are used to bite people. The fangs contain very strong venom which can kill someone within an hour. Usually when a spidefang wants to bite someone, they make an attack, push them down, and then bite. Some spidefangs can create a web on their back and use them as wings to fly."

_Lycra's plan_

The day when Lycra kills Fox and happens to be more evil then she seems.

"_Tch, no one will find out that I was the one who destroyed him. When they find out that I was the one who did it, I think I'll destroy Ellen or Ike. If I destroy Ike, Ellen will become very depressed, too depressed to fight perhaps. If I destroy Ellen, Ike might go crazy and destroy all his allies. Either way, Dolan and Lilinia will be very blissful about this"_

_Lee's battle_

The day when Lee discovers that Lycra is more evil then she seems.

More spidefangs came out and charged at Lee. Later on, after all the spidefangs were killed, Lycra runs into Lee.

"Oof," Lycra said sounding scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked politely.

"Yes," Lycra paused for a moment. "I'm fine."

"It seems that you were attacked by someone."

"More like attacking someone-" Lycra slaps her mouth shut. It was an awkward silence. "I wasn't attacking anyone!"

"Uh," Lee became suspicious."Usually if people shout like that, it usually means they're guilty of something."

"You know what," Lycra snapped then took a breath. "I'm the one who's going to destroy several people."

"So you're betraying everyone," Lee looks down for a moment then points his katana at Lycra. "I guess I'll have to take you down only for good reasons."

"Oh no you won't!" Lycra pushes Lee down and points her scythe at him. She starts hearing Wolf's footsteps. She quickly points her scythe away from Lee then runs off.

_Wolf's pain_

The day when Samus comes to help Falco and Wolf with a battle against the spidefangs. She talked to walked to Wolf of what was going on thoughout the days.

"Wolf, is something wrong?" Samus asked sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," Wolf paused and clears his throat. "You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me," Samus said. "You need to get rid of that stress that's eating you inside."

"Fine," Wolf said sounding a bit snappy. "I'm worried about Fang. I'm starting to think he died back when all of us got revived. I haven't seen him since the fight against Lilinia. Fang is my best friend and I-" He stops talking and looks down.

"I understand your pain," Samus said calmly. "I've went through a lot when I was younger."

_Sfierceona_

The day when the epidemic of the Sfierceona hit around the forest. Pit became angry from everything that was going on and Roy became curious about what the disease was called. Rio gave everyone the information about it.

"It is a disease which was started by cursens. Somehow, the bacteria got into human cells and attacked it. There are really no syntoms, but if you see someone looking paler then usual or if they are coughing a lot tell them to rest immediately. Once you start feeling weak, you can easily die."

_Bright Red eyes_

The day when a mysterious woman starts to revive some people. All of the guys that were revived had mysterious red eyes.

_Dark's Nightmare_

The day when Dark mysteriously gets a nightmare about Pit dying.

_in Dark's nightmare..._

"Pit? Where are you," Dark yelled sounding worried. She continues to wonder around to see if Pit was okay. After walking through some trees and bushes, she sees Pit being attacked by a spidefang. "Pit! Don't worry I'll save you!" She pulls out her sword and quickly attacks the spidefangs.

"Dark..." Pit said sounding very weak. Dark uses her most powerful move with her sword on the spidefang. She quickly runs over to Pit and catches him when he collaspes.

"Pit!"

"Dark," Pit looks up at Dark which he has a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I want you to remember that once I die, I'll still be with you forever. My soul will be next to you everyday, don't forget it. Don't die...because of me...keep...living...I-I...love you..." Pit closes his eyes and stops breathing. Dark's eyes were became watery and tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too, Pit," She sobbed. "Why did you have to die like this? This is all the spidefangs fault! If they haven't given you sfierceona, you would of still lived!"

"Dark," A familar voice said. She has long brown hair that goes up to her upper back. She's wearing a violet and black dress and walks over to Dark.

"Who are you," Dark said looking puzzled.

"It's me, Rin," She responded.

"It can't be you," Dark said in disbelief. "If you truely were Rin, you'd wouldn't be sounding this calm during situations like this."

"You have to relax," Rin responded. "You just have to wake up."

"Wake up...?"

_The Villian's plan_

The day when the villians plan to find a way to get rid of everyone. They decided to have the Spidefangs and the Cursens team up and try to take down all of the heroes.

Snow

The day when a huge snowstorm hits. Throughout the snowstorm, Ellen dies from being so cold and possibly from having Sfierceona. Her last words to Wolf was "I love you" and everyone moved on.

_Zelda's Lullaby_

Link was hearing a song that no one else could hear.

_Go to sleep,_

_Close your eyes and soothe,_

_You'll soon doze to another world._

_Sleep princess,_

_Take a nice long rest,_

_Let me make your dreams come true._

_The Freeze of Time_

The day when Lilinia kills Dolan and when time freezes. Hints of new people were coming, but no one knew who it was...

_**Present Time**_

**Jungle Japes**

_2:45 A.M_

A man with black hair with some red highlights walked out of the bright light area. He had very pale skin, and wore black and red. A few more people came, but it was too hard to tell what they looked like because it was too bright to notice what they really looked like. There were two girls behind him. There was a hint of dark red hair in one of the girl's hair and a hint of blue, which was the same color of blue as Ike's hair color, who seemed to be caught by the redheaded girl. There was also a hint of blue'ish-purple wings, but shortly, it vanished. Soon, the bright light started to disappear and the time no longer froze. The redheaded girl was wearing a black tank top with two straps, one was above her shoulder and the other one was off her shoulder, which revealed a tattoo. she was wearing dark red pants and white boots. The blue-haired girl had her hair tied back in a pony tail. She's wearing a blue tunic with a belt, bandages wrapped around her right arm, fingerless dark blue gloves, white tights, and grey boots. There were some cuts around her face, her expression as of right now was as if she was frightened. The redheaded woman dragged the bluenette with her to a forest. The survivors looked around very puzzled.

"Who are you," Ike said to the pale man.

"My name is Kira," he introduced himself.

"My name is Ike," he introduced himself, then pointed at Wolf, "This is Wolf."

"Interesting," he commented.

"I saw two girls," Ike commented, "did you know who they were?"

"The redhead is Kelsi and the one who looked like you happens to be Irena."

"huh," Ike couldn't think of anything to say except for what was going in his mind about Irena. _Why does she look like me? Would she claim herself to be 'Ike'? I better be careful..._Ike became slightly worried about what could happen in the future.

"This has been a chaotic morning," Wolf commented. "What should we do now?

"Well," Ike started to yawn. "Lets just rest for the night."

"Good idea," Ike said. Soon, the two fell asleep, and a little bit later, everyone else was a sleep.

* * *

Here it is! Here is Disappearance 3 for ya! Alright, so, I'm using all the ocs that appeared last chappie, so they're here now! I don't own brawl and all ocs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this chappie! The present time will be a lot longer!


	2. New Creature's Blood

**Forest**

_11:00 A.M _

Kelsi and Irena were deep asleep. They were very tired from earlier this morning. Rain started to pour down. The raindrops landed on the leaves of the trees, causing the raindrops to fall from the leaves. A few drops landed on Kelsi's forehead, which caused her to wake up. She looked up and shortly became soaking wet. She gets up, walks over to Irena and kicks her, which causes her to wake up with a flinch.

"Ow," She said quietly. It sounded as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Wake up," Kelsi commanded. "It's raining now which means we won't feel as hot. How about we go and attack some people?"

"Is that even a good idea?"

"They'll attack us, so why not..." She said. Irena nods then gets up. The two girls start to wonder off. Since it's raining, it'll be easier for the two ladies to focus. As they were starting to leave, they see two kids. Those two kids were Ness and Lucas. "Who are you?"

"Ness," he said, sounding as if he was tortured.

"Lucas," he said, also sounding like as if he were tortured.

"Whatever," Kelsi said, "move!" She shoves the two boys out of her way, grabs Irena's arm, and drags her with to find stuff. Ness pulled out his baseball bat and sneakly followed the girls. Lucas just stood there, looking as clueless as ever.

**Shadow Moses Island**

_11:45 AM_

"Wow, this has been so crazy. Good thing we finally have a break," Roy said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Lets hope so," Link replied. "Why are we here again?"

"I dragged you here, remember? I was worried that some of us would die during the craziness, so I had a little breakdown and dragged you here." There were some whispers...it was Kelsi and Irena. "Do you hear that?"

"I think so." The two walls start to slowly shake. The two boys backed to the center of the stage. The walls no longer shook.

"I think it stopped," Roy whispered.

"Something's about to happen, I can tell," Link said, sounding very intense, but he was so quiet that Roy could barely understand what he just said. It was dead silent. "I think it's over-" both walls broke at the same time, causing Link and Roy to flinch. The boys draw out their swords. Kelsi had her sword drawn. It was a normal sword with a brown hilt. Irena however, didn't have anything to use. Roy quickly got up and was in a pose that showed that he was ready to fight.

"Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Kelsi," she replied, "now, get over here." Roy didn't listen to the red headed girl. Instead, he swung his sword at her. A wave of fire strikes the two girls. Irena kicks Link and quickly hides behind Kelsi.

"You guys look like girls," Irena commented.

"You girls don't belong here," Link and Roy swung their swords, hitting both of the girl's heads. The two ladies were now unconscious. They both started to run away, until they see Ness, who had a baseball bat in his hand?

"Ness?" Both men said, looking confused. He swings the baseball bat, but misses. The Hylian and the redhead quickly started to run off as fast as they could. Ness starts to follow the two boys, the two ran they were jumped by,Lucas who stood in front of them,not moving,Link began to point his sword at Luca, but Ness came from behind and swung his baseball bat at Link's hit the ground as the baseball made contact with the Hylian's tried hitting Ness,but Lucas used Pk Freeze on the reheaded swordsman, freezing him in the two young boys looked upon the ko'd men everything turned pitch black, the distinct sound of silent crying turning into psychotic laughing sounded in the background.

"What do you want us to do now?"Ness asked.

"I want you two to kill Lilinia."The voice that was laughing replied.

"Yes ma'am."Both said.

"Wait a minute,"Lucas interupted,"aren't we going to lose,it's us against her."

"Oh don't worry you'll have help..."The voice said with a disturbing accent.

"We'll do what you wish,commander."Both boys replied.

**The Bridge of Eldin**

_1:00 PM_

Marth was laying on the ground,relaxing until a creature ran away from some unknown force,but he didn't see the bluehaired prince and steps on him and clawed him with his clawed feet and just continued to run.

"MY THROAT,"he screamed, "...oh great,now it's bleeding."

"Did you see that?"A familiar voice said,a bluehaired figure with very pale skin walked out from the shadows as he spoke.

"Chrom?"Marth questioned as he looked upon the figure.

"I'm glad you remember me."Chrom replied.

* * *

Hey guys! I would like to thank DilandauFan for helping me with this chappie! Alrighty, so you can still sumit OCs if you want (I kinda want some villians if you can, if not, that's okay.) so...speaking of OCs, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this random chappie! :D


	3. Oranges, Bananas, and Dark Toon Link

**Luigi's Mansion**

_3:00 P.M_

Link wondered around the Haunted Mansion. The mansion looked almost clear with a few peelings of bananas and oranges around. He was looking for any items he can take with him to use or attack, such as bombs or food. He found nothing, however. He started to sit down to take a break for about ten minutes until it started raining. It didn't seem to bother him much since he's used to it. An hour later, the rain started to lighten up. A few black feathers fell from the sky, one landing on Link's head and three on the ground next to him. A note fell at the top of the mansion which Link had no idea about. As the Hylian stared at the black feathers, he started to notice that the air became misty and saw ghosts. He drew his sword just in case the they tried to attack him. He saw a little bit of a reflection from the note. He goes into the haunted house, jogs and jumps to get to the top. He grabs the note, which was wet and the writing was slightly ruined, like the ink ran down on the paper looked almost gray due to the fact that it is damp and a little soaked mainly at the center of the paper and the ink looked like it was from some sort of blood. This is what was written on the note:

_Someone will face a tragic death._

Link gasped in fear and nearly dropped the note. He was freaked out that he found the letter, and that he doesn't know who wrote it. He looked in the back to see if there was any writing on the back anywhere. There was a date on the note, which seemed to be written just about three days ago. He started to feel the Mansion shaking and started to run off. The entire mansion starts to break. The Hylian jumps into the air so that he doesn't fall in with the mansion, but instead, he wasn't able to reach the edge of the stage so he continued to fall which caused him to start screaming. He was going to use his hook shot to try to help him get back up, but it wasn't working at all. Link screamed and was scared of what was going to happen next.

**Jungle Japes**

_4:00 P.M_

A green Yoshi was gathering lots of fruit by carrying a basket of some fruit like bananas and oranges on his back. He was able to carry a lot of fruit because of Mario sitting on him in the past which caused him to be fairly strong. Two pokemons walked over to Yoshi, both were carrying some strawberries.

"Mewtwo," Lucario looked at how many strawberries Mewtwo got, which was only two. "Where is all of the strawberries?"

"These were the only ones I found that were good to eat," he replied, "A lot of the plants are completely dead right now."

Lucario sighs as he looks at the basket, "We're not going to have enough food for everyone."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled, sounding like as if he has an idea. Both of the pokemons looked at Yoshi. "Yoshi! Yoshi!" He started to run off. The two pokemons looked at each other, shrugged, then started to follow Yoshi. As Metwo and Lucario tried to follow Yoshi, two pale hands pop out of the ground, grabbing the ground. It looked like as if he was trying to pull himself up.

"Huh?" Mewtwo looked some what confused. He was confused of what was coming out of the ground. The ground starts to crack a little and a head breaks out of the ground. He looked a lot like Dark Link, but toony. His tunic was slightly torn on both sleeves. He finally gets out of the ground and stares at Mewtwo and Lucario.

"Aren't you Dark Link?" Mewtwo asked him.

"Toon Dark Link, but close enough," He replied. "Why are you guys here?"

Mewtwo shows the Toon Dark Link two strawberries, "we're just gathering food-" Dark Toon Link sliced the strawberries into small pieces. Mewtwo growled loudly in anger while Lucario grabs Dark Toon Link.

"We don't have much food to find! Why would you do that?!" Both of them yelled.

"You don't need food," Dark Toon Link started to chuckle at the two pokemon. Lucario used his aura which it striked Dark Toon Link. The young boy shoved Mewtwo away from him, jumped, and did a backwards flip. He raised his sword into the air then pointed at the ground and fell. The sword striked Lucario's tail. The pokemon screamed in pain then used his aura to attack him. The aura was twice as powerful as before and it hit him again. Dark Toon Link touched the left side of his face as his eyes become some what watery. His hand slid down on his face as he began to speak.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said with sorrow.

"You're not pulling that on me!" Mewtwo snapped. He grabbed Dark Toon Link and threw him into the water. Dark Toon Link couldn't swim very well and disappeared almost instantly as the river was moving very fast.

"He's gone," Lucario said, "We should go look for Yoshi.

"You're right," Mewtwo said. The two pokemons went off to look for Yoshi.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not uploading this in forever! I think it's been like...a few months since I uploaded a chappie so...yeah. I've had MAJOR writer's block which is a pain and I've been busy with other stories and such. I will try to focus more on this story right now because I got a bunch of Ideas for this story. In this chappie...No OCs were used, but I'll try to bring some in next chappie. Hope ya enjoyed this random chappie! :D


End file.
